<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Adore U by juricii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686123">Adore U</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/juricii/pseuds/juricii'>juricii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>N.Flying (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Light-Hearted, M/M, Not Beta Read, Romantic Fluff, Snapshots, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 22:08:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/juricii/pseuds/juricii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which each of Dongsung's hyungs slowly fall in love with him at different moments.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seo Dongsung/Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Adore U</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Stan nflying and support my bby Dongsung pls</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>s e u n g h y u b</b>
</p><p>At first, Seunghyub brushed off the feeling as purely platonic. It was natural to want to protect Dongsung, after all. <em>Right</em>? I <em>mean</em>, he was their new member, <em>and</em> their new maknae (<em>much to Hweseung's relief. now he could baby someone else, instead of being the one babied</em>).</p><p>And it probably was platonic at first, but as they days pass, Seunghyub found himself becoming a little more inclined to initiate skinship with their youngest and hang around him. The others looked inquisitive, but kept their mouths shut, thankfully. Because, at some point those platonic feelings turn into something else. Everyone seems to catch onto the change, except for Dongsung, which Seunghyub has never been more thankful for how oblivious the boy can be sometimes.</p><p>It's in the middle of the night when he realizes he may or may not be in love with their dear maknae Dongsung. And not in the puppy love sort of way, but in the, I want to spend my life with him, sort of way. And frankly, it scares the leader a little bit. He's never felt this strong about anyone else.</p><p> </p><p>He buried the feelings deep inside himself, opting to force his emotions for the boy to go away. It's not like Dongsung would like him back anyways.</p><p> </p><p>It's at a music show, where a person starts flirting with his maknae, that he realizes that, <em>shit, I'm totally whipped for him</em>. Jealousy burns bright in his heart as he sees Dongsung laughing along with what the other man said, and the man is rubbing Dongsung's hand.</p><p>
  <strong>c h a h u n</strong>
</p><p>For Chahun, it just kinda <em>happens</em>. He can't really pinpoint the exact moment when he realized that, <em>oh- I like Dongsung</em>. He figured it was something that just happened over time</p><p>And, Chahun's okay with that. It gave him more time to process how he felt for the boy over time. He realizes that he slowly fell into Dongsung's charms and did things for the boy he hadn't done before. And, admittedly it <em>scares</em> him, knowing that Dongsung could make him do all sorts of things at a whim.</p><p> </p><p>But, it also brings him comfort. </p><p> </p><p>It helps him realize that, his heart, genuinely loves and cherishes the boy and that, he doesn't have much to worry about when it comes to questioning how heartfelt his feelings for the boy were.</p><p>Chahun knows it's not some sort of, <em>I want to have a one night stand</em> sort of thing, but a <em>I want to wed him</em> feeling. Chahun can't help but smile when he thinks about it.</p><p> </p><p>However, they're just band mates; a found family, and Dongsung probably didn't think about them in such a way. He sighed, and continued to mull in his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p><em>It's okay. I'll just continue to take care of him. There's no need to confess.</em> He thinks to himself </p><p>
  <strong>j a e h y u n</strong>
</p><p>Jaehyun was always the more carefree one in the group, and the most in tune with his feelings and emotions, so when he realized he likes being around Dongsung, and is in fact, <em>in love</em> with the boy, he accepts that fact quickly.</p><p>His quick acceptance only makes him more clingy and affectionate towards their youngest who seems to not mind it all that much. As the days and weeks pass, his love doesn't burn out. He continues to dote on their youngest like he would his <em>significant other</em>. Dongsung doesn't shy away from the affection once.</p><p> </p><p>So, to say the least, Jaehyun knew he was in deep when it came to their youngest. But, he realized he really had it bad, on one specific day.</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun and Dongsung are just minding their business at opposite ends of their waiting room, when some random girl appears out of nowhere (<em>Jaehyun will not call her by name, because she absolutely infuriated him with what she did. He'd never forgive her, frankly. Dongsung was his</em>). She seems to be one of their stylists and ushers Dongsung onto the chair in front of a large vanity mirror.</p><p>Everything's normal at first, Dongsung sitting down quietly, browsing through his SNS page, while the stylist is working on his makeup and hair. But then she starts flirting with him. And he doesn't seem to be the only one who notices it, seeing as all four of them, Seunghyub, Chahun, Hweseung and himself glance upwards to eavesdrop one what the female is saying.</p><p> </p><p>Honestly, Dongsung looks vaguely uncomfortable, but doesn't say anything, opting to just laugh along and give the stylist a few awkward thanks.</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun would never forgive that lady.</p><p>
  <strong>h w e s e u n g</strong>
</p><p>When Dongsung was first introduced to the four as a possible new member, Hweseung immediately knew he would get along with him. Not just because he'd become the new youngest, which meant no more being babied, but also because Dongsung was rather cute and had an aura of innocence. Hweseung smiled at the boy, whom of which reciprocated the smile, nervously.</p><p>They go through the mini audition process, and after a few thorough discussions, it's decided that Dongsung's to be added in the group. They announce him at the beginning of January in 2020, and the responses are all positive, which everyone's thankful for.</p><p> </p><p>Hweseung starts to baby Dongsung during their Vlives and the shows they appear on, and Dongsung just lets out a few (cute) giggles and continues to do what he was doing. If Hweseung becomes more clingy and prone to do aegyo just for Dongsung, then no one says anything. </p><p>(<em>How can they, anyways? They're all totally whipped for Dongsung after all</em>)</p><p> </p><p>For the first time in a while, Hweseung reckons he's found someone he wants to dedicate his life to, even if that other person doesn't know how he feels, or doesn't want to reciprocate back. </p><p> </p><p>(<em>The day Hweseung tells Dongsung he likes him, is the day he'll give Jaehyun a cheek kiss or stop eating chicken - <strong>never.</strong></em>)</p><p>
  <strong>d o n g s u n g</strong>
</p><p>Even before being added to N.Flying as a new member, Dongsung was aware he had a soft spot for the others. When he was still with HONEYST, he always had looked up to them. They were resilient, talented and incredibly nice and funny, and just amazing people to have as a <em>sunbaenim</em>.</p><p>He soon realized that those feelings, although stemming from admiration and idolation, soon stemmed into ones of romance and the want to be able to have a relationship with them.</p><p>It was just only a little of a surprise; Dongsung didn't <em>think</em> it would happen, but he suspected it might have possibly occured. He didn't mind though. And he really, really hoped he didn't misread the way his hyungs were treating him, because he was planning to tell them how he felt, at some point.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>N. F L Y I N G</strong>
</p><p>At some point in time, Dongsung decides to admit his feelings for his four other band mates. It's at their dorm, during dinner, in which he blurts it out randomly. It goes quiet and Dongsung swears he hears a choking sound coming from somewhere.</p><p>But then, their leader speaks up, questioning his genuineness. Dongsung doesn't know how else to prove he meant what he said, besides kissing the other. So, he does exactly does that. Seunghyub drops his fork and is Frozen in shock. The others giggle at him, although the slight red in their cheeks tell him that, they're embarrassed too. </p><p>Jaehyun, out of his stupor, gives Dongsung a kiss on the lips. Dongsung flushes at the sudden action, as the other follow suit. When everyone finished, Dongsung is a blushing mess.</p><p> </p><p>"So, does this mean you're ours, now?" Seunghyub's voice rings out.</p><p>Dongsung fidgets with his fingers. "I guess so. I think you're all my boyfriends, then." He responds back quietly.</p><p> </p><p>"Nice!" Jaehyun blurts out. Dongsung chuckles at him, and Jaehyun kisses his neck. Dongsung shoves him off, and lets out a whine. "You guys can do the nasty things <em>after</em> our comeback, alright? We need to focus on our work for now, of our CEO is going to get mad..." He grumbles.</p><p> </p><p>Chahun laughs and flicks the boy's forehead. "We'll hold you to that, then."</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the day is spent comfortably, full of laughter with everyone cuddling each another, with Dongsung in the center.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>welcome back to me writing a thing about the hyungs being whipped for Dongsung ajskshs</p><p>-jane, out! 🐦</p><p>•insta: @chittabrr<br/>•twitter: @chittabrr</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>